I Am Rose Tyler
by AnnCarter
Summary: "I am the Bad Wolf," she told him once. "The Time War ends." Now he knows what she really meant. Set in the end of "The Day of the Doctor".


_All rights for Doctor Who are the BBC's._

"Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you!"

The Tenth Doctor looked around him, shocked. "Bad Wolf?" He asked quietly. The War Doctor stared at him, not understanding. "Did you just say 'Bad Wolf'?"

"What about it?" The War Doctor kept staring at him, still not understanding. Glancing at the Eleventh Doctor, whose face was sad, he frowned. "What's wrong with you boys?" Eleven didn't reply. He just gave him a sad smile.

"Rose!" Ignoring them, the Tenth Doctor kept looking around, searching for a sign of Rose. "Rose, where are you?" He called, a desperate expression on his face. He seemed as if he'd crash if he doesn't find the mysterious Rose. Still not understanding what happened, the War Doctor pointed at the place where she sat. "Rose." Ten breathed out, looking at that spot. "Let me see you."

"It's not her," the War Doctor then said. "It's just the interface."

"Yeah, that's what you think. I was so wrong!" He hit his head. "I'm so thick sometimes! How did I not see this happening?"

"Is this my future?" The War Doctor then asked Eleven, "Going mad?"

Eleven laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it is," he patted on his shoulder. "I suppose it is. Now you see, he's not _actually_ mad, but he's seeing someone he thought he'd lost."

"Rose!" Ten completely ignored them. "Come on, Rose." His voice was quiet all of a sudden, quiet and filled with pain. "I need to see you."

And all of a sudden, they could all see her. The Tenth Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, the War Doctor and even Clara. They could all see the blonde young woman sitting on the boxes by the TARDIS, looking at them intently. She studied the War Doctor as well as Eleven and Clara, and stopped when she'd reached Ten.

"Doctor," She whispered.

He stared at her for a moment before giving her his biggest smile, the sort of smiles that was always reserved for her, the sort of smiles that's disappeared after she was gone. "Rose Tyler," he said to her quietly, still smiling, "you are _brilliant_."

She jumped off the boxes and hurried to him, stopping a few inches from him. She clearly wanted to hug him, just the way he wanted so desperately to hug her, but all Doctors knew she couldn't. Ten's smile turned into a sad one. Eleven quietly put a hand over his shoulder, silently supporting him.

"How did you arrive here?" He asked quietly then, his smile disappearing.

"I just did." She hesitated before speaking again. "Doctor, we don't have much time. You have to decide what to do with Gallifrey. You have to end this war for once and for all."

"That's what you'd told me," he whispered. "'The Time War ends'. That's what you'd said to me after you looked into the Time Vortex."

"And she survived?" The War Doctor seemed surprised.

Eleven nodded, but Ten ignored him. "That's what you meant," he said quietly as he finally realized what she'd meant. "That's what you meant, isn't it? You saw the entire universe, the whole of time and creation. You knew everything there ever was to know about me. You weren't talking about the destruction of the Daleks-"

"How could they be back?" The War Doctor seemed both confused and angry.

Eleven shrugged. "No idea. But they just keep coming back."

"-you were talking about this war. The last war between my people and the Daleks. You knew that one day I would find myself here and you knew that I would have to make that choice."

"No," Rose's voice was quiet, "I didn't know. All I could see was the possibility. All I wanted was to keep you safe and happy, my Doctor," her voice was softer than ever as she'd said that.

He smiled at her once again. "Rose Tyler. You are simply brilliant." He then turned to the other Doctors. "We need to make a change."

As they devised their plan, Clara helped Ten put the Moment in his TARDIS. She watched him as he said something to Eleven, who nodded and turned to his own TARDIS, pulling her after him.

"What did he want?" She asked him curiously as they flew away.

"What could he want?" Eleven turned to talk to the War Council of Gallifrey. She could hear other Doctors talking as well, Ten and the War Doctor and every other Doctor that had ever existed or will ever exist. She smiled as they worked their magic and Gallifrey disappeared, as though it never existed.

And as they landed back in London, she found herself bringing tea to the three of them, who were all looking down at the box that was the Moment. She watched them quietly as they argued and eventually decided something that they were all happy with. Slowly, Ten kneeled by the box and touched it.

"Rose?" He said quietly.

Her image appeared again, and she looked down at the Doctor in a loving look no one could miss. The love in the Doctor's eyes was just as clear as he slowly stood up in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Hello, Doctor," She said to him quietly, not breaking the eye contact. "It's been a while."

"It has been," He agreed quietly. "Don't you think it's time I bring you back home?"

She smiled. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
